(6)Final Fantasy Tactics vs (11)Resident Evil 2 2015
Results Round One '' ''Thursday, November 12, 2015 Ulti's Analysis This was a fun little dual between my favorite game and FFDragon's favorite game. Friendly banter is always fun, and to this day the dude will never forgive me for breaking his Wesker Mercenaries Castle record in Resident Evil 4 in one shot. His score wasn't even bad, I'm just kind of obsessed with playing Wesker on that level <_< Anyway, though FFT was the favorite here I'm not going to lie that I was worried it would lose pre-contest. Not for any particular reason; I always get worried about my favorites in matches that aren't 100%. Thankfully once this poll began, it was 58-42% in FFT's favor and barely moved at all for the entire match. It was a good, comfortable win that I was happy with. Everyone wants their favorites to win at least once. Not that it had a prayer against Mario 64, but hey! Worth noting here is that Resident Evil didn't have a very good contest, and the series as a whole has been trending down for years. Most people won't even remember that RE1 and RE2 made this contest, RE4 got upset early, and no other game in that series even matters. I hate admitting this because I love RE4, but I can see where hardcore series fans are coming from when they say 4 ruined everything. 5 was pure garbage, and 6 didn't even happen because it was bottom of the barrel. Now series fans have to get hyped about remakes of old games, because the new ones don't deliver anymore. The Law of Unintended Consequences strikes yet again. Ctes's Analysis This match was pretty decently debated pre-contest and the prediction percentage confirms that, it's one of the closest to 50% we have. That said, I never really understood that. I know that it's a spin-off Final Fantasy against a mainline and very well received Resident Evil, but it's still Final Fantasy vs. Resident Evil. It's not like 2 was ever anything special in these contests either, only 4 has been. It couldn't get out of a group of three games that SFF'd each other in 2009. Tactics on the other hand has only lost to MSG (and GSC too in 2009), which isn't a bad result. It held up fine too. And while it's a spin-off Final Fantasy, Tactics is bigger than several mainline games. No one doubted Tactics had made the bracket when Allen said eight Final Fantasy games had. I mean, it was confirmed when he said the sum of them all was 56Tactics, but everyone predicted it before then too. I have actually never played it, which is really something I wanna do at some point. Anyway, you don't really need to look at the specific previous results of Tactics and Resident Evil 2 to get this match correct. I am dead tired of people saying “Final Fantasy always wins”, because of one 11 year old contest, when, even though it's mostly directed at VII, isn't really true, but what is true is that it's a strong franchise. That doesn't guarantee wins for it, but when in doubt about a match where one of the games is a JRPG and the other is not, you rarely ever go wrong, especially when it comes to Final Fantasy. The Final Fantasy games went 8-0 in round 1 and three of them had debatable matches. Tactics didn't even have any trouble winning this one! External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches